Rival Tribe
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: A few years have gone by since Inuyasha and his companions have lost the trail of their archenemy Naraku. This was really starting to get on the short nerves of Inuyasha. He was just itching to get his claws around him and hack him to pieces. But of cours


A/N: Hello again all. I finally got a new idea for a story, and its all thanks too darkness113dark from deviantart. She has some amazing pictures…. So I want to thank her for the inspiration I needed to write this.

Rival tribe

A few years have gone by since Inuyasha and his companions have lost the trail of their archenemy Naraku. This was really starting to get on the short nerves of Inuyasha. He was just itching to get his claws around him and hack him to pieces. But of course when you think you're on the track you end up running into a group of demons that are just out for your blood.

Inuyasha and the gang were waiting for Kagome's return after her long week of finals and other important tests. Of course for the half-breed Inuyasha waiting a week was just too long. For minutes on end he would sit in the hut tapping his nails on the floor. " What is taking her so long?" He grumbled.

" Kagome said she had too take some very important tests Inuyasha. It's not like we have any clues to Naraku's location. So the best thing for you to do is just, RELAX!" Miroku commented.

" Relax is the key word in that whole sentence. You are driving us completely crazy with all that tapping… If you are that worried about her… go and see how she is doing…" Sango suggested.

" What's the point in that? The last time I did that Kagome got so mad. She nearly shot me with her arrow!"

Everyone started to think of something Inuyasha could have done and they all came up with the same answer. " You peeping tom!" They shouted.

" What! The door was wide open! I wasn't sure if she was in there… and the next thing I know Kagome screams.. she starts throwing various things at me and the last thing I remember.. is an arrow flying right by my ear!"

Miroku cracked up laughing. " Oh my… I wish I was there to see the splended site… was it good?"

Sango began to turn red as her hand found its way to Miroku's face. (slap)

" Damn it Miroku.. can you think of anything else expect seeing naked women!" Miroku laughed nervously as he rubbed his newly reddened cheek.

" I didn't think so…"

Suddenly Inuyasha started to sniff the air. " Finally! Kagome has returned."

Kagome walks in with her big yellow book bag. " Hello everyone!" She greeted them happily. " I got gifts for everyone.."

" Yum.. you mean you got my favorite snack!" Shippo asked.

" Yep, I got the soups and the chips… lets see here… or those fruit snacks… and the fruit drinks… Go on everyone dive in…"

Sango and Miroku approached the big bag first and they were surprised to see how much she actually brought. " My Kagome… did you bring a village's food?" Sango asked.

" Oh that… no.. that's just a weeks worth of shopping… I had helped mom and Sota by it for you guys… Since you're such good friends and all."

" You are too kind Kagome… I wish there was a way we could repay you for this humble gift.." Miroku commented.

" No need… You all have been so kind to me… this is my way of saying thanks…"

Shippo sat back down on his spot on the floor and looked up at Kagome.  
" So how did all those tests go?"

" Don't even ask… they were terrible… I completely blanked out, didn't remember anything I studied the night before.. I think the only subject I got a pretty decent grade on was history.. but even that I'm not sure." Kagome sighed as she sat down opening up her soda. " That means I'll be a year behind everyone else…"

" I'm sure they'll understand since you missed a lot." Sango tried to reinsure her.

" Maybe, but who really knows…" Kagome put on a fake smile, " So how is it?"

" Not to bad…"

" Good. If you noticed they are a bit different this time…"

" Yeah this is a bit spicier then the last one.." Miroku stated.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. " Sorry I took so long…did anything happen will I was away?"

" Nothing too important…"

Miroku leaned over. " Inuyasha was driving the rest of us crazy… I mean he'd sit there day after day, tapping his nails on the floor…"

Kagome looked over at him with an awe that was so sweet of him look.

" Thanks for waiting…"

Before Inuyasha could make a reply he suddenly got a sense of a strong demon aura. He got up and rushed out to see the sky had completely darkened. Kagome and the others walked out to find out what's going on.

" What is that?" Kagome questioned, " It's so powerful… it's making my skin cringe."

" I don't know. But whatever or who ever it is… That aura is strong… very strong…"

" You think we should check it out?" Kagome questioned.

" Perhaps... What ever the source could be… it might be able to tell us where we can find Naraku." Miroku stated.

" I agree." Sango stated.

" Then what are we waiting for!" Inuyasha shouted, " We gotta go after it before it disappears!"

Kagome rushed in to gather all the stuff and with that they were off on another adventure in the hopes of finding out what this new presence was.

A long distance away Sesshomaru had picked up on the trail. ' How strange. That power feels the same as mine and my fathers. Is it possible that rival kings had not completely vanished? I wonder..' Sesshomaru looked a bit interesting as he turned his barring and headed toward that new power.

Jaken looked up at his lord. " Lord Sesshomaru… where are you taking us my lord…"

" I sense an familiar power… one of which has been lost almost a hundred of years. Even though this power does have its connections with the ancient war I'm more interested to find out if these powers have anything to do with Naraku…"

Rin blinked a few times. " My lord… does this mean you'll be leaving me alone?"

" As much as I would like to leave you in a place I know you'll be safe, no where is more secure then by my side. Once we arrive at the location I will leave you with a old family friend… I think you'll like her, she was much like you in her youth."

Rin was very excited to hear that she was going to meet someone of a great origin like her lord. " Sounds like fun Lord Sesshomaru.."

Sesshomaru gave a quick pleased look at his human companion before commanding Jaken to follow him.

In a place not to far from the brother's location Kikyo picked up on the aura as well. " What is this aura I'm sensing? For some reason it bids me to come near it… Interesting, perhaps this demon has the answers, which I'm seeking…"

To be continued…

Hello everyone. I finished the first chapter of this new story. It already looks pretty good. Well I wanna hear your take on this.. Please leave me a review, no flames… Till next time

Trunks and goten


End file.
